


Short Jobs

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [39]
Category: NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: GFY, Mirror Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supershorts and snippets in the "Mercenaries and Murderers" AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Dark Angel

**Author's Note:**

> A NCIS and NCIS Los Angeles mirror-verse AU in which Gibbs is a sniper who kills for a living (mostly criminals and other unsavory sorts), Tony is his assistant, Abby is his lover (and a serial killer), and McGee is their hacker. Ziva is still part of Mossad, and Ducky helps clean up after Abby's kills. Hetty runs a team out of Los Angeles that does a variety of things that are quasi-legal at best, and whose loyalty to her cannot be shaken.

She was one of the few people he trusted, his dark angel who killed without a trace. Or at least without any trace that would lead back to her. His connection to the best hacker this side of the country - only the one employed by Henrietta was any better, and Eric couldn't be bought. McGee was good enough, though, coming through with passports and other IDs that were clean, and transport when and to where they needed. Still, he never would have trusted the boy if Abby hadn't recommended him.

Gibbs leaned his head back against the crate that he was traveling in, letting himself sleep for now, though he could and would wake easily and immediately if something went wrong. And if something did go wrong, he knew Abby would leave a trail of bodies between her and whoever made things go wrong, starting with McGee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "dark".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Not Always the Absence of Light](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/951873).


	2. Home

Rain is an irritation on the job, but not a fatal flaw. He can wait it out, and take out his target with the precision needed once the weather has passed on. It's only a problem when it might reveal his position, and Gibbs is always careful to find a place where there's not a risk.

When he's at home, or what passes for home, rain is a benediction and a cleansing. It makes Abby smile, and curl up next to him rather than going out hunting. Tony tells stories, and leans his head back against Gibbs' knee while they all enjoy a warm fire. Sometimes Ducky will come over, or McGee, but they never stay long.

There'd even been that notable time when Tobias had made the mistake of proving he knew where Gibbs went to ground. Then, the rain had been useful in washing blood off pavement where Tobias had hit the ground after Gibbs punched him in the jaw. The FBI agent had been lucky to leave alive.

Gibbs smiles a little to himself at the memory, tugs Abby a little closer, and tangles his fingers in Tony's hair. Just watching the flames, and enjoying down time with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "rain".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [A Misty Veil](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/1276502).


	3. Loyalty

Even the breezes off the ocean seem to hold their breath when Hetty is ready to send them on another job, another complicated piece of danger that will require all their skills to keep the team alive and intact. Sam's training in weapons beyond the traditional, Callen's precise and often ruthless markmanship. Deeks' street smarts hidden by a flippant sense of humor, Kensi's chameleon ability to blend in from rough streets to a high-society gala. Eric's near-magical ability to hack anything, Nell's swift mind and sharp eye.

And most of all, Hetty's near-prescience and her connections across the world that provide them with missions, income, and protection from the reach of governments they've pissed off.

They are a carefully-built team with loyalty to no one but themselves, and to the woman who'd brought them all together, who'd picked them up when the rest of the world had cast them out. Fierce and dangerous bonds of a family chosen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "wind".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Sky-Song](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/1471349).


	4. Death, Cheer, and Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flowers in the tattoo Tony is getting at Abby's behest and Gibb's insistance were picked for their meanings in [this list](http://www.ecbdflowerstore.com/108085.php). Particularly, the trio of flowers that are the main part would be fidelity, cheer, and a warning to beware. The hemlock is for Gibbs, the oleander for Abby. Abby has a tattoo of her own with crocus for Tony and hemlock for Gibbs, framing fennel (strength), marigold (cruelty), and oleander (caution). Gibbs has a small tattoo with crocus, oleander, and hemlock, for the set.

"Flowers, Abby? Really?" Tony looks over at Abby with doubt written across his face, and Abby just grins.

"Yes, Tony." She pats the chair, giving him an expectant look, while the tattooist pretends not to listen to their conversation. Tony's not sure of the parlor any more than he's certain of the tattoo Abby wants him to get, but he knows she'll pout if he doesn't go along with her.

"Just get in the chair." The sharp snap from Gibbs reminds Tony of the other reason he's going to get the tattoo despite his reservations. There's nothing he won't do for Gibbs.

"Amaranth, crocus, and monkshood." Abby's fingers trace his shoulder once Tony's settled in the chair. "Wrapped with hemlock and oleander."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Garden of Eden](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/2052277).


	5. Note

_You and your pretty-boy should get out of town for a while. Preferably somewhere which doesn't have an extradition treaty with the US, or a warrent out on your head._

It's hard to leave Abby behind, but when Tobias leaves a note like that in his mail-box, Gibbs knows better than to wait too long to follow the suggestion. Tobias isn't the nicest person, and he's - for the most part - a staunchly lawful FBI agent. But he either has a soft spot for Gibbs, or he has a soft spot for what Gibbs does. Either way, his tips have always been good, and Gibbs doesn't doubt they've saved him as much grief as they've caused Tobias.

So he's hiding in an uncomfortable little safe-house, contemplating how many of his current neighbors would do better for his usual sort of attitude adjustment, and just what has Tobias so spooked he'd told Gibbs to get out of the country without even giving him something to do with his time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Grief".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [A Cloak of Mourning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/2183507).


End file.
